


【雨宫兄弟】スキ？スキ！

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #尊→広→ ←雅#好感度paro#时间线在大哥失踪之前#一杯加了红豆的葡萄苏打
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki, Amamiya Masaki/Amamiya Hiroto, 雨宫兄弟
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【雨宫兄弟】スキ？スキ！

**Author's Note:**

> #尊→広→ ←雅
> 
> #好感度paro
> 
> #时间线在大哥失踪之前
> 
> #一杯加了红豆的葡萄苏打

1.  
  
梅雨季到来前的每一个晴天都值得珍藏。  
  
雨宫雅贵接近正午才不紧不慢地起床打开窗户向阳光发出邀请，简单洗漱后到厨房准备午饭。当他把热腾腾的无水咖喱放到桌子上时，雨宫広斗的房门也随着瓷盘落在桌面上的声响开了一条缝。  
  
“啊..広斗，闻到香味了吗？快去洗漱下午还有委托…等等、広斗？！”  
  
“啊...？”  
  
模糊中看着兄长猛然睁大的眼睛，没开始运作的大脑让雨宫広斗只能暂时愣在原地等待指令。可这幅睡眼惺忪的模样似乎让面前的雅贵情绪更加激动。  
  
“现在不是说「啊？」的时候吧！”  
  
雨宫雅贵快步上前，双手在围裙上随意擦了两下就把没弄清楚状况的弟弟拽进浴室。  
  
什么啊..。  
  
雨宫広斗不耐地拍开那只手，揉着眼睛望向镜子。里面除了顶着睡乱的头发半眯着一只眼睛的自己，就只剩满脸惊恐又掺着些异样期待的雅贵。  
  
莫名其妙。  
  
“欸？你自己看不到吗？就这里，还有那边！”  
  
雅贵见他异常平静的反应先是一愣，回过神来开始在他肩头努力比划着什么形状。  
  
可雨宫広斗丝毫没打算领这个情。  
  
他将双手不停在空中比划的兄长推出浴室重重关上门，皱起眉挤着那管快被用完的牙膏，试图发泄睡醒后沉积的不满。  
  
然而直到他洗漱完毕重新打开那扇门，雨宫雅贵依然保持着刚才那个惊讶的表情，甚至用双手对他比了个心。  
  
“…让开。”  
  
  
  
2.  
  
雨宫雅贵坐在餐桌旁，看着弟弟双肩上漂浮着的两个心形…嗯…这东西有名字吗。  
  
仔细一瞧质感倒有点像昨天広斗突发奇想要吃的抹茶果冻。  
  
不知从何时开始他的弟弟总能想到一些买起来麻烦做起来更麻烦的食物为难自己的兄长。  
  
栗おこわ、猫耳朵、抹茶果冻…  
  
下次会是什么呢？  
  
哥哥的料理技术可是一直在被你堪称可怕的想象力鞭策着强制进步啊広斗くん。  
  
想到这里雨宫雅贵猛地摇了摇头，让逐渐涣散的注意力重新回到两个心形果冻上。  
  
左边是对于心形来说理所当然的淡粉，而右边却是能看到広斗身后座椅靠背的透明。  
  
真的是果冻吗..？话说为什么広斗肩上会出现果冻啊。  
  
陷入沉思的雅贵显然没意识到自己的视线已经太过灼热，从刚才开始就强迫自己专心解决午饭的雨宫広斗终究是没能像往常那样无视他的兄长。  
  
“到底在看什么？”  
  
“啊..没什么没什么。”  
  
看不到的话不管自己说什么他都不会信的吧，为了不被弟弟当做精神病患者，雨宫雅贵选择转移话题。  
  
“用広斗新买的锅试着做了无水咖喱，喜欢吗？”  
  
“勉强能吃。”  
  
这种听到会让付出全部心血的料理人失去信心的评价，在雅贵这里已是家常便饭。事到如今他已经可以做到将「难吃」以外的任何评价在耳畔转化为「好吃」后满足地照单全收，变成酒窝里的甜蜜。  
  
“啊！”  
  
広斗随着那声惊呼再次抬起头，瞥了眼指着自己身后一动不动的兄长。  
  
这家伙嘴巴能长这么大的吗。  
  
不合时宜的疑问先抛到脑后，雨宫広斗随着兄长手指的方向转身看了看，没有发现任何异样后丢出一句吵死了又低下头继续吃着自己的那份咖喱。  
  
与此同时雅贵正眼睁睁盯着不知从哪冒出来的粉色液体一点点填满那颗透明的心形果冻，最后在差不多四分之三的位置停了下来。  
  
难道是…  
  
“那个...広斗！昨天的抹茶果冻是哥哥第一次做，喜欢吗？”  
  
“啰嗦。”  
  
一如既往地没有正面回答问题，很好。  
  
雨宫雅贵立刻将视线转移到右肩的果冻上，淡粉色的液体又开始慢慢上升，在达到凹陷部分的尖端后停住。  
  
水平线比刚才还要高！心形从来都摆脱不了它与爱情、浪漫的关系，这一点自称情场高手的雅贵绝对不会弄错。所以広斗果然还是很喜欢的吧，不坦率的家伙。  
  
成功验证想法的雨宫雅贵美滋滋的对着两个可以帮只傲不娇的末子表达情绪的心形果冻展示他充满魅力的酒窝。  
  
雨宫広斗也终于忍无可忍地瞪了眼无缘无故开始对着他傻笑的兄长，扔下勺子决定放弃味道还不错的咖喱先行起身回房间换衣服。  
  
  
  
3.  
  
午后的委托比想象中还要轻松，一开始雨宫雅贵还怕広斗带着两个显眼的心形果冻出门造成不必要的麻烦，不过现在看来似乎真的只有自己才能看得到。  
  
阳光不时扫过広斗钟爱的银质十字架耳坠发出清冷的光辉，委托人也是位和雅贵口味的甜美女生，如果雨宫雅贵是位诗人他一定能在写出让世人忍不住称赞的绝佳作品，前提是雨宫広斗看自己的眼神再温柔一些。  
  
直到委托人手中接过这次的货物，雨宫雅贵感觉身边人的低气压才逐渐缓和。  
  
“不是说好不运活物吗。”  
  
“报酬丰厚又轻松，只需要帮忙照顾一下这个小家伙，然后明天送到这个地址就可以了。” 雅贵一手抱着粉嫩的宠物太空舱，在広斗忍不住凑上来观察那只纯黑小猫时趁机欣赏弟弟完美的侧颜。“再说上次那只鸟不是也平安送到了吗。”  
  
“啊..说你不受欢迎的那只。”  
  
“不要听一只鸟胡说！哥哥哪有不受欢迎！”  
  
“还会预言。”  
  
“那不是预言！不许说哥哥不受欢迎！嘤…。”  
  
“假哭就免了。”  
  
两人吵吵闹闹地回到家已经接近傍晚，雨宫広斗刚踏进门就不顾雅贵的阻止抢先一步钻进浴室。任由温热的水将一路上积攒的疲惫冲刷干净之后便迫不及待地擦着湿漉漉的头发，想去逗那只小黑猫。  
  
“别不理我啊…。”  
  
随手关好浴室的门，远远就看到雨宫雅贵蹲坐在地上，手中拿着委托人给的一小袋猫粮转头看着他欲哭无泪。  
  
“広斗くん...。”  
  
“看来那只鸟说得很对。”  
  
雨宫広斗懒得去管一旁假哭的二哥，夺过猫粮伸手给面前用屁股对着自己的小黑团子顺毛。小猫被摸的舒服了，试探着转过身仰头轻蹭広斗温热的掌心，发出满意的呼噜声。  
  
“为什么広斗就可以摸！”  
  
雨宫雅贵看了眼広斗右肩上几乎被淡粉液体填满的果冻，坐直身体就要上手打破眼前的温馨场面，却被一人一猫几乎同时瞪了回去。  
  
“快去做饭。”  
  
“欸———？！広斗好过分！哥哥我还没洗澡呢！”  
  
“那就快去洗，然后做饭。”  
  
雨宫雅贵本来还想说些什么，只见专心致志喂猫的広斗抬起手随意挥了两下，显然是不想继续和他斗嘴浪费可以与猫相处的宝贵时间。而身旁的小猫也适时地跟着叫了一声，细嫩嗓音中带着明显的不满。  
  
“はいはい——这就去洗。”  
  
雨宫雅贵佯装失落的低下头，偷偷把散发着柔和气息的弟弟和在他掌心咀嚼猫粮的小黑猫装进手机相册，并将命名为「Double Hiroto」的照片发给远在另一座城市出差的雨宫尊龙，才哼着歌走向浴室。  
  
  
  
4.  
  
雨宫家长男丢三落四的坏习惯目前是只有两位弟弟才知道的秘密。  
  
“不过大哥这次居然连钥匙都落在家里，也太不让人省心了。”  
  
雨宫雅贵不管怎样都想不到在那张照片变成「既読」的十分钟后他最可靠的大哥会回复一句「我的钥匙在家里吗」。  
  
“就拜托広斗在家乖乖等大哥回来咯。”  
  
意料之中没有得到回应，雨宫雅贵又随意嘱咐了几句才磨磨蹭蹭的出了门。  
  
交货地点是城市边缘被夕阳余晖守护的静谧村庄，辛苦一天的孩子们结伴奔向街边年岁久远的駄菓子屋选择自己最中意的那款零食和玩具，肩上压着的书包似乎都不再沉重。  
  
“真是太谢谢你了。”  
  
和蔼可亲的老人在孩子们的笑声中把小猫抱到一旁的坐垫上，起身给脱掉皮衣擦着汗的运输屋拿了根冰棒。  
  
“一到夏天大家就都来买这种，不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
  
是兄弟三人从小爱吃的那个牌子。  
  
雨宫雅贵微微弯腰道过谢，撕开包装。  
  
苏打味吗，広斗那小子连喜欢的冰棒口味都比自己那款受欢迎得多。  
  
雨宫雅贵无奈地叹了口气，把浅蓝色的冰棒咬在嘴里。不同于葡萄口味难以忽视的甜腻果香，清爽的苏打味只带着几丝淡淡的甜。要是忍不住将若有若无的甜味一次性夺走，余下的部分只可能是褪去颜色的冰块。也正因如此，才能让人甘心耐着性子细细品味，而后越发欲罢不能。  
  
「为什么自己搭讪的女生会追着性格冷淡的弟弟跑？」对于这个问题，总嚷着不甘心的雨宫雅贵终于找到了最合理的答案。  
  
傲和娇的比例分配灵感来源于苏打冰棒吗，真亏那些女孩子第一眼就看得出広斗那小子是块带着甜味的冰。雅贵叼着吃干净的木棍跨上机车，无意中盯着视线范围内那几个蹲在店门口的老树下边嚼美味棒，边和同伴们分享玩具的孩子多看了几眼。估计再过一阵子，这清脆的童声中就会掺上蝉鸣。  
  
“我喜欢広斗。”  
  
当时他和広斗还只能骑自行车陪放慢速度的长男兜风，三人总喜欢在回家之前到附近买上几根冰棒给身体降温。那天似乎格外炎热，雨宫尊龙难得没让自己去跑腿，而是趁広斗离开的空档在嘒嘒的蝉鸣声中看似漫不经心地说出这句话。  
  
“早就看出来了，大哥最喜欢広斗。”年少的雅贵在一旁撇撇嘴，控诉着雨宫尊龙偏心的事实。  
  
长男在摇头否定之后没做任何解释，而是收起唇边温和的弧度，对上雅贵的视线认真重复一遍。  
  
“我喜欢広斗。”  
  
那时的雅贵洞察力和记忆力自然不如现在，但好在雨宫尊龙也没能在那个年纪变成一面即使藏起所有心事也依旧平滑到让人看不出端倪的高墙。长兄的目光比以往任何时候都要耀眼，之中是早已藏不住的热枕，和些许的骄傲全都完好无缺地传达给了雅贵。像个情窦初开的高中生，在挚友面前尽情炫耀着喜欢的人。不同的是雨宫尊龙不需要再多解释些什么，作为朝夕相处的兄弟他相信雅贵对自己的喜好以及広斗的优点都一清二楚。  
  
広斗也是同样的心情吗？  
  
他记得雨宫広斗那天一反常态买了三根红豆冰棒，然后自顾自坐到旁边别扭地说着只是因为好奇。  
  
大哥好像说过7点之前会到。雨宫雅贵掏出手机看了眼时间，还有不到两小时。  
  
来得及。一如既往地轻松语气此刻却像是一种自我安慰，真实情绪几乎在下一秒就被急切地戴好头盔发动机车的双手出卖，这股烦躁的源头他早已心知肚明。期待与恐惧各自占据了理智的一半，雨宫雅贵对自己正以比平常快一倍的速度赶回家这件事毫无知觉。  
  
  
  
5.  
  
三步并作两步奔上台阶冲进家门的雨宫雅贵在发现家里只有弟弟一人时暗自松了口气。但他很快意识到一件让他手足无措的事实，从进门开始就将自己团团包围的浓郁香气属于広斗亲手制作的咖喱，那是只有和辛苦出差回家的大哥一起才能沾光享用的稀有料理。  
  
本打算像往常一样打趣几句就去冲个澡让自己冷静下来的雨宫雅贵看着那两个心形果冻，突然决定要赌一把。  
  
食物、动物都没能让左肩的心形物体有丝毫反应，那么剩下的就只有…  
  
“広斗！”好不容易积攒的勇气只够喊出三男的名字，但这次雨宫雅贵知道自己不能输，哪怕坐在赌桌另一头的是最憧憬的长男、最重要的家人也绝对不能输。  
  
“広斗现在有喜欢的人吗？”  
  
“哈..？”  
  
没有变化，不对、不是这样。  
  
“広斗…喜欢大哥吗？”  
  
雨宫広斗听着身后气喘吁吁的声音只当他是着急赶回来大脑缺氧，头也不回地仔细品尝着咖喱的味道。淡粉色液体却不管不顾地迅速填充着右边的心形果冻，几乎要满溢出来。  
  
啊..要被撑爆了。  
  
はいはい——知道你很喜欢大哥了広斗くん。雨宫雅贵下意识伸出手想去扶那个微微颤动的可怜果冻。  
  
等等…就算是大哥，有回应的果冻也只有右边一个。  
  
喜欢、对食物和动物没反应、広斗在没有委托的时候几乎不会出门所以有秘密恋人的几率为零。雨宫雅贵学着电视剧里那些擅长推理的侦探，在脑中将所有线索做了简单整理后加在一起，果冻谜题的答案似乎只有一个他再熟悉不过的名字。  
  
“我呢…広斗喜欢我吗？”  
  
面前人拿着调味碟的动作一顿，雅贵的掌心此刻已然沁满汗液，目光在弟弟双肩的心形果冻间飞快地游走。  
右肩的那个还是刚才的状态而左边的…正以肉眼可见的速度从与雨宫広斗格格不入的淡粉慢慢变成红色，像是尊龙钟爱的红豆冰棒。雨宫雅贵几乎能确定自己手中的就是决胜牌，却又小心翼翼地压着快要脱口而出的欢呼不敢出任何差错，似乎现在才真正紧张起来。  
  
“不是兄弟间的那种，是想要和我交往的、想成为恋人的喜欢。”  
  
不只是出于激动或是其他什么情绪，雅贵的声线有些不易察觉的颤抖。  
  
颜色还在不断加深，已经慢慢接近紫色。  
  
雨宫広斗依旧用脊背对着他，像是在模仿昨晚那只不听话的小黑猫。雅贵忍不住唤他一声，面前和自己差不多高的大猫放下调味碟，怕他看不见似的加大幅度点了点头。  
  
嘭  
  
不知是不是为了庆祝雨宫雅贵多年来的唯一一次胜利，两颗心形果冻默契的变换了形态。是苏打水中不断上涌的气泡亦或是空中炸开的烟花，雨宫雅贵已无暇顾及。他伸手握住弟弟的前臂，稍稍用力使人侧过身，送上一个仿佛带着葡萄汽水味的亲吻。而后又被看不惯他得意忘形笑容的広斗拽着衣领咬住了下唇。  
  
  
  
6.  
  
咚咚咚  
  
雨宫尊龙提着装满特产的行李箱，第三次敲响自家的房门。  
  
  
  
  
————————————————————  
  
  
  
7.  
  
其实雨宫尊龙在看到雅贵发来的照片后并没有继续忙于工作，更不是觉得忘带钥匙很丢人才在十分钟后回复。  
  
擅长规划时间的长男仅用十分钟就学会如何设置手机屏保、壁纸以及来电显示，并在那之后用一整晚时间欣赏照片的每一个细节。  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自关八丸亮微笑约会的情侣装。
> 
> 本该在520端上来的苏打终于在儿童节成功上桌了，建议搭配咖喱一起享用。
> 
> 大家不嫌弃的话有想看的梗可以在评论区或提问箱里告诉我哦！


End file.
